Four Little Words
by Lexiheartspeace
Summary: Its been almost 5 years since Oliver asked Lilly to be his girlfriend their Junior year of High School. They are now Juniors in Collage and Oliver NEEDS to say just four word to her but can find the way to do it. What are the four words?
1. It's The Thought

Its been almost 5 years since Oliver asked Lilly to be his girlfriend their Junior year of High School. They are now Juniors in Collage and Oliver NEEDS to say just four word to her but can find the way to do it. What are the four words he is finding SO hard to spit out? Loliver with a hint of Jiley! =)

Rated K+ just in case!

Disclaimer- I don't own Hannah Montana cause if I did I would have kept Loliver a secret from Miley for a least 3 episodes!

"Come on Oken!" Oliver said to himself as he paced back and forth in the living room of his home."You've dated her for 4 years now and known her for much longer! You know how to do this!" Oliver was getting frustrated now and pacing was not helping so he deiced to sit down on the couch Lilly picked out for him hoping it would help him. "We are 20 years old now. Will she..."

His thoughts trailed off as he began to think of how he was going to tell her."Well I can...No. I know she will cry for sure and I want to avoid that." He has never had to make this big of a desition without asking Lilly for help. This needs to be the most important thing he should be thinking of now. This needs to be all planed out by the end of the week and that was in three days..

Then a more important though crossed his mine. He told Miley his about his soon to be plan and lets face it, Miley has a big mouth when she is around Lilly. The last thing he needs is for Lilly to know what he needs to say before he said it. Oliver picked up his phone and scrolled through his contacts til he seen Miley's name then prayed that she would answer. Sometimes she was so wrapped up in Jake that she forgets about her friends, her homework, and sometimes even Hannah things.

"Hey Oliver!" Miley said in a chipper voice. "Miley! I'm sorry for calling you. I know you problem with Jake or busy with Hannah stuff but.." Oliver begin to trail off hoping he didn't sound as worried as he felt."No.I'm actually going to pick Lilly up for our monthly mall crawl. Duh!" Miley said sounding 16 all over again. "Right. Um..PLEASE tell me you didn't say anything to Lilly about what we talked about." He said with a lot of anxiety. "Nope. And I don't plan on it. She need to hear it from you without a warning." she said."Good. Well you tow have fun and keep her safe.I'm trusting you."Oliver said with relief."I will. And Oliver, You know she loves you."Miley said. "Ya. I !" Oliver quickly hung up ending the conversation. He let out a big sigh and layed back on his couch. "This is harder then I though."

A/N- Sorry its so short. I typed it at 2 in the moring. This is my first story and I have another 5 chapters typed. PLEASE REVIEW. If this story turns out well then I already have thoughts of a sequal!! So review..review..review! Thanks!


	2. Mall Crawl

**Hey everyone! I know that first chapter was really short and sucked so I decided to post the 2nd chapter now. It's longer then the first one. Promise!**

**Disclaimer- Trust me if I owned Hannah Montana, I would not be posting stories here.**

**

* * *

  
**

" Oh My Gosh! Thats so cut Lilly!" Miley said as Lilly walked out of the dressing room for what felt like the hundredth time today. Lilly examined herself in the mirror. It was perfect! She finally found the perfect dress. It fit perfectly to every curve, it was that type of blue that made her eyes pop and it was short without being trampy. She needed a great dress for her date with Oliver on Friday.

"This is the one Miley. It's perfect." Lilly said before head back to the dressing room to change back into her clothes. "I don't get it Lilly, Why do you need a new dress? Its just a date with Oliver." Miley said wondering if Lilly somehow knew about "the plan". "Well we have been together for five years on Friday and I wanna look nice for this date." Lilly said while thinking of why Miley would ask that but didn't want to question her. "Thats why he needs to do it Friday!" Miley said under her breath.

"What?" Lilly asked while walking out of the dressing room. "Huh...oh...Um..I-I-I said that y-your gonna look great on Friday." Miley said hoping her lie worked. "Your lying! Why are you lying? Please don't tell me you hate the dress!" Lilly said in a panic. Why would her best friend lie to her? "NO! I love the dress!" Miley said in a defensive tone. "Then what are you lying about?" Lilly was sure she was lying because Miley not studding when she lied now. "You cough me Lills!" Miley sat there trying to come up with a lie.

"The truth is...I forgot Friday was the five year mark you you two." Miley did a little victory cheer in her head for not studding. "Oh. Well don't feel bad, I don"t know when you and Jake's...What is it now, six years?" "Well we have been on and off for like eight years but solid for four years." Miley said with a huge smile plastered on her face. "Man, Ive known my Ollie-Pop for about 16 years now." Lilly said while playing little memories in her head. "Ya. And it took you two a whole 12 years to realized that everyone was wright when they said you two love each other!" Miley laughed. "Yup. Now I can only think about what next for the two of us." Lilly said almost in a trance. "Well Lilly, If I know anything about the way you two love eachother, then I know Oliver will still sniffing that apple scented hair of you r for years to come!" "Well lets me go pay for this dress so was can end this mall crawl!" Lilly said trying to change the subject. "I think I should end it with food."

Miley and Lilly sat down at a table in the foodcourt and began eating their pizza. "So Miley" Lilly said trying to get rid of the silence. "So Lilly" Miley replied mindlessly. Her mind was set on one thing and that was food!

"So, How's Hannah now a days? I sorry Lola ans Mike aren't around much anymore."

" It's ok. I understand. Hannah is going strong! Sure I've missed an event or five which dad is not happy about but hey! My tickets are selling!" "Ya, The press isn't so happy with you or so I heard off gossip sites. Well I'm sorry we have missed so much! Hey! Do you have a concert tomorrow night?" Lilly asked

"Are you telling me that Mike and Lola are making a come back?!?" Miley said a little to loud. "Well I can promise you Lola's presence and with the right kind of convincing I'm sure Mikey will be up for it!" Lilly said with a smile on her face. "Lilly, One last thing you should know about the concert." Miley regretted saying that the moment it slipped out. "As long as it has nothing to do with the Nasley Witch of the West, Tracy." Lilly said mimicking her voice. "Well. See. She has to be there! You know that she's my tour manager's daughter and I HAVE to keep him happy." "Fine! I see I can't change that so I will just deal with it." Lilly said trying to sound like "the bigger person".

"Hey, Can you drop me off at Oliver's house. I want to tell him about tomorrow and it will be easier to convince him in person." Lilly winked at Miley hopping she will catch on. Lilly pulled out her phone and texted Oliver saying that she was coming over to tell him something. Miley took a minute to understand but she got it! "Can do. Wait you should tell him your coming." On cue Lilly's text tone went off. Lilly smiled when she read that said " Whatever you want Lilly-pop3" With that Lilly headed for Oliver's house hoping that he will agree to relive an old memory.

* * *

**A/N- Longer? Well it will only get longer form here! So what do YOU think he wants to ask her?!?! Well, you know the drill REVIEW!! Thanks. A special thanks to: _sexybabe_, _smiley349_ ,_Countrygurl212_,_Camy99_ for bing my first four reviews. You guys rock!!**


	3. Just Asking

**Hey everyone. Sorry I haven't posted in a while. I have been very busy. I have chapters 4&5 written down so I hope to get them up soon.**

**Disclaimer- I do NOT own Hannah Montana, Trust Me...**

**

* * *

**

Lilly arrived a Oliver's house about 20 minutes later. After knocking on the door twice, She pulled the key he gave her out of her purse. She sill her shopping bags with her so he hoped Oliver didn't ask about the stuff she bought because she wanted to keep the dress a surprise.

Lilly walked through the door only to find the living room Oliver-less. Oliver was usually sitting on his couch watching t.v at this time. She set her bag down on the floor by the door and continued into the house.

"Oliver! I'm here!" Lilly called as she headed to th stairs that led to his room upstairs. She called his name again as she climbed the stairs but like before, she got no reply.

Lilly slowly opened Oliver's bedroom door only to find him layed out in the middle of his bed fast asleep. It odd of Oliver to be sleeping at 3 in the afternoon expectantly since they were texting less then 25 minutes ago. She stared at his innocent looking face and smiled. She leaned in and kissed his nose and moved over to his cheek. He twitched a bit but didn't wake up. Oliver was a heavy sleeper only when he was stressed or worried about something. Lilly figured another way to try to get him up. She climb onto the bed and started to jump up and down.

"Oliver! Oliver! Oliver!" Lilly contuned to jump.

Oliver slowly opened his eyes to find his girlfriend bouncing on his bed the same way she did when they had sleepovers when they were five.

"Lilly! Lilly! Lilly!" Oliver said.

The glanced at his clock that read 3:27 p.m. Lilly plopped down on Oliver's stomach with her legs on eather side of him.

"Good Afternoon sleepyhead!" Lilly singsonged.

"Well hello there Beautiful. Did you have fun today?" Oliver was now fully awake.

"Yup. Miley and I had a nice conversation." She climbed off of Oliver and sat next to him on the bed.

"Is that so..." He let his voice trail before kissing her softly on the lips.

"What was that ting you wanted to talk to me about?" He finished braking the kiss.

"Oh. I will tell you later. I'll make us dinner. First, we need to talk about whats wrong with you. You only sleep heavy if you worried about something." She intertwined her hand with his and looked into his eye. He could see the concern drowning in her pools of blue.

" I wasn't sleeping heavy."

"Ya, You were. I yelled you name a few times and than when I came in there I gave you a few kisses witch usually wakes you up. I'm lucky you gave me a key or would stuck outside for God knows how long!"

Oliver kinda hated that Lilly knew when when he had something on this mind. He was really happy that she was clueless when it came to him lying.

" The truth is...Um...Well, I'm having the WORST time finding you the perfect present for Friday. Five years is a big deal."

" Aw. Ollie. Don't worrie so much about it! I will love anything you get me."

" That is such a relive to hear. Let go downstairs and watch a movie or something." Oliver grabbed Lilly by the hand a lead her down the stairs.

Three long hours of cuddling and watching P.S. I Love You, Lilly started to get hungry and that me so was Oliver. She want a bad cook but she kept it simple and made spaghetti. Oliver got up and joined her in the kitchen.

" Whats cooking good looking?" Oliver said while sitting on a stool at the island.

Lilly giggled at his choice of words. " Just spaghetti."

" So. I need to know, What you you want to tell me about?" He watch Lilly stir the noodles in the pot.

" Oh. Well, Me and Miley were talking about the Hannah life..." Lilly's voice trailed off as she put the sauce on the stove.

" And What's new with her? I haven't read to many gossip sites lately."

" Well she has missed a few events and he dad didn't like that to much but mostly she misses Mikey and Lola being there."

" Well. Since we started collage we just got to busy to live a double life. I don't see how Miley dose it." Oliver watch Lilly drain the noodles over the sink.

" Ya. Would you ever consider becoming Mike Stanly again for one night? Lilly said while taking the sauce off of the stove.

" Sure. In like two years when were done with school. Why?" Oliver replied.

" Yum...I kinda told Miley that Mike and Lola would be a tomorrows concert." Lilly said so low and so fast she wouldn't be surprised if Oliver asked to repeat it.

" What?! Lills!" Oliver wined

" I mean I told her I would come and I would ask you to come." Lilly placed two plated of spaghetti on the island then grabbed them both a soda before sitting down.

" Well I can't go. I have homework to do." Oliver was hoping that that would be the end of it.

" Oh Ollie. It's spring brake. What homework to you have?"

" An essay I have to make up." It wasn't a lie.

" It's just four hours for one night. Pulse we have 6 days til school starts. Come on. For me?" She said in a flirty tone knowing that it would help her cause.

" I don't know Lills..."

Lilly got off her stool and stood in front of Oliver. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Pleaseee!" She gave him the puppy dog face.

"Fine! One night and NO after party!" Oliver finally caved at the sight of her face.

Lilly let out one her famous "eeps!" before crushing her lip onto Olivers'.

When they pulled apart for air Lilly pulled her phone out and called to tell Miley the news.

* * *

**A/N- So the next chapter will have a fun/funny Lilly/Tracy moment. Thanks for all the reviews. (All 8 of them)**

**Have you guessed the 4 words? READ AND REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**Thanks! :)**


	4. The Concert

**-Hello to you that read. Here is the next chapter, Enjoy!**

Lilly was standing on her tippy toes in her closet looking for the box that held all things Lola. Oliver was not helping at all by lying on the bed. As she made her way to the back of the closet she found the box with the name "LOLA" written on the side. Lilly pulled it out and set it on her bed. She pulled the lid off of the the box and pulled out her purple wig.

" Wow. I can't believe I'm gonna be Lola again." Lilly pull out 5 more colorful wigs.

" Mike is coming back too!" Lilly shot him a sympathetic smile.

" I forgot how much leather, plaid, and eeep! cute shoes Lola owns!" Lilly said pulling out everything form the box.

" Which wig should I wear?" Lilly held out a red and white shoulder length wig.

" Um. The red one." Oliver said just to give her an answer.

" White it is. Thanks Ollie." Lilly ignored his advice like always.

" Man. The press is going to be all over us. We have been gone since the end of freshmen year." Oliver wrapped his arms around Lily's waist and pulled her toward him.

" You know what JUST hit me? Sure we are in love but the press thinks Mike and Lola are dating Justin and Taylor. Why haven't they cleared it?" Lilly said sitting down in Oliver's lap.

" Well do we clear the rumor and tell everyone Mike and Lola are dating?" Oliver asked.

" I think we tell the press we are dating. I don't know about you but I can't see you with anyone other then me. Especially the tall, beautiful, talented Taylor Swift even if it IS just a rumor." Lilly kissed Oliver on the cheek before standing up.

" Well, I gotta get dressed. Be right back." Lilly walk into the bathroom to change. Oliver layed back on the bed.

" This is getting harder as the days go by." He said in a low voice.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hello everyone! Lola is back!" Lilly announced as she and Mike made there way back stage.

" Mikey is here too and we are going to have some freaky freaky fun!" Oliver chanted

" Mike! Lola! So good to have you back!" Miley ran gave them both a hug. The press started to storm in for Hannah's pre-show interviews.

"So Hannah...Hannah, Is it true? Hannah, over here!" The press surrounded her as she tackled every question thrown at her.

" Hannah, Bree Samuels, Star TV, This question is for your two friends back there. Are you dating?"

" Um. Ya. We are dating each other and we never did date Justin or Taylor that was just a silly rumor." Lilly said before grabbing his hand.

After 5 minutes of the trio posing for pictures, the press was gone.

" HANNAH!" Tracy screeched as soon as she entered backstage.

" Hey Trace. Whats up?" Hannah said giving Tracy air kisses.

" Nothing much Superstar. Oh...Looks like the circus is in town or should I say the one women freak show! Oooo! Mikey...I haven't seen you since my sweet 16." Tracy said putting her hand on Oliver arm.

" Which one Granny?" Lilly shot back.

" Watch it Frosty!" Tracy turned her attention to Oliver.

" My My, Has time been nice to you!" Tracy finished

" Hands off horse, Hes mine!" Lilly said showing Tracy their intertwined hand.

" How could he like a chocolate covered clown?" Tracy wined

" Awe. Not again!" Lilly cried while wiping her mouth.

" No your good." Miley said calming Lilly down.

" It's true Tracy and you can not talk to Lola like that around me or ever." Oliver said.

" Well you'll come around and when you do, Tracy will be waiting." Tracy finished.

" Whatever Trace. Anyways, I gotta find a bathroom." Mikey took off down the hall.

" I gotta get on stage...Hey everybody! Are you ready to rock?" Miley said as she ran onstage.

" Tracy, What on earth makes you believe Mike would want you. Being with you would be tourcher." Lilly said when she was finally alone with Tracy.

" All guys wasn't me and what do you mean by tourcher?" Tracy said.

" Take a wild guess." Lilly said while mocking Tracy's voice.

" It's a nasal condition!" Tracy screamed.

" It's a turn off!" The girls stood in silence.

" Why do you hate me so much?" Lilly said braking the silence.

" Um. because your a weird nobody." Tracy said

" Tracy, Were adults now. "Because your a weird nobody" is not an excuse anymore. I want the truth." Lilly spat.

" FINE! You want the truth..." Tracy paused to look around. " I'm jealous of you ok." Tracy admitted.

" Wow Tracy. Thats...wow. Why are YOU jealous of ME?" Lilly asked.

" Well, Your Hannah's BEST friend. When ever were alone all she talks about is you,Mike,and whoever Lilly and Oliver is. We almost never talk about me." She said.

" I'm so sorry. I had no idea." Lilly say sympathetic.

" I'm just gonna go to my seat in the crowd now." Tracy said before turing to leave.

" Well I guess fighting is pointless now so what do you say? Friends?" Lilly said to Tracy before she left.

" Friends." Tracy shook Lilly's hand then left.

" Hey Babe." Oliver said wrapping himself around Lilly.

" Hey you." Lilly turned around to face him.

" Well you look rather happy for someone who was just left alone with Tracy." Oliver said.

" Ya. Well, We have an understanding of each other now." Lilly said.

" Um. Ok..." Oliver said confused.

Miley made her way off stage for a quick costume change pulling Lilly into the dressing room with her.

" Were is Tracy. You didn't kill her did you?" Miley said jokingly

" She's in the crowd. Oh and we are kinda friends now." Lilly added quickly.

" What! How did that happen?" Miley asked while taking off her shirt and replacing it with another.

" Well, she is jealous of Lola AND Lilly because were all you talk about." Lilly said while tossing Miley a boot.

" Wow. I never knew she felt like that." Miley said dragging Lilly back into the backstage area.

" I gotta get back out there. See you two after the show." Miley ran back onstage.

As the show came to an end "Hannah" dragged "Mike", "Lola", and Tracy onstage for a little shout out. Miley, Lilly, and Oliver walked out to the limo still in disguise.

" Thanks, you two, again for coming tonight." Miley said while pulling off her wig when she was safely in the limo.

" Anytime Miles." Lilly said while removing her own wig.

" What are you two up to tomorrow." Miley asked fixing her hair.

" Well, I'm busy." Oliver said.

" Really? What are you doing? Do you need help?" Lilly asked while taking off her bracelets. The only thing harder then getting into costumes is getting out.

" No. I don't need help. Its that easy I told you about, and sorry Lilz but I can't be distracted." Oliver finished

" Ok. So Milez, What are you doing?" Lilly asked.

" How about we hang out tomorrow? I have a place in mind." Miley pitched

" Sounds like a plan. I'm kinda tired." Lilly said. She layed her head on Oliver shoulder and closed her eyes.

Oliver pulled out his phone and looked for the name he was trying to text. He texted " You free 2marrow?" She replied "Meet me Rico's"

" Who are you texting?" Lilly asked.

" Just checking my texts." He reply putting his phone in his pocket and pulling her closer to him.

**A/N: Sorry it been SOOO long. Sophomore years a beast at my school. :/ Anyways I would like to thank all my reviewers. You guy are amazing :) And a Thanks a ton to Lecrazyannex for helping me get off my butt and back to writing. And to all the Fanfic peeps I follow on my twitter who are just as distracted by the Internet...Thanks :) Read and Review! Thankssss :)**


End file.
